<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of WiFi Names and Neighbourly Love by TheFoolsKnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471090">Of WiFi Names and Neighbourly Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight'>TheFoolsKnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anti-Donald Trump, Confident Alec Lightwood, Drinking, Elevators, First Time, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Donald Trump, Misunderstandings, Neighbors, Sexy Magnus Bane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been only a week since Magnus moved into this new apartment, and so far there's one person he likes and one he hates.<br/>The former is the cute dark-haired boy he sees in the elevator sometimes, and the latter he hasn't seen yet, but their chosen WiFi name is enough to make his blood boil.<br/>What happens when they turn out to be the same person?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of WiFi Names and Neighbourly Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hate that bastard,” Magnus said with vehemence. “I’ve never seen his face, but I <em> hate him.” </em></p><p>“You’ve been saying that for the past one hour, Magnus,” Catarina said, amused. “No offence, but I’d rather talk about something more interesting.”</p><p>Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but then Catarina held up a finger to silence him. </p><p>“And <em> don’t </em>talk about hunting down apartments. You don’t need to move out of your apartment just because some Trump supporter from another floor named his WiFi ‘Trump’.”</p><p>Magnus huffed out a breath. “Well, I’ve been reconsidering the whole moving out part. I keep bumping into this cutie in the elevator. Great looks, and seems nice, too.”</p><p>Catarina raised an eyebrow. “Now <em> that </em>is certainly interesting. Just one week in, and you’ve already got your eye on someone?”</p><p>Magnus turned to her. “Well, as I said, he’s a cutie. Although I did see him return from a workout one morning and <em> damn those biceps! </em>Is it even possible to be hot and cute at the same time?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Well, he’s certainly pulling it off.” Magnus saw that he had reached their apartment, and turned to Catarina. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”</p><p>Catarina shot him a smile. “See you tomorrow.”</p><p>Magnus grinned and turned into his apartment, whistling under his breath. There was no one in the foyer. Magnus sighed as he pressed the elevator button. He must've missed the black-haired cutie.</p><p>The elevator doors opened with a ding and Magnus stepped in, pressing the button to his floor. The doors slid close, but then just before they closed completely, they stopped and opened again.</p><p>Magnus stared as the doors parted to admit the black-haired cutie Magnus had just been thinking about. He was clearly returning from work, dressed in a simple black suit with a briefcase in hand. He was staring into the distance, and turned to Magnus as the doors opened completely, and their eyes met.</p><p>Offering him a polite smile, the black-haired beauty stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to his floor. He lived about two floors below Magnus.</p><p>As the doors slid close, Magnus put his hand inside his pocket, mainly to hide his fidgeting fingers, and asked, “So, what’s your name?”</p><p>“Alec Lightwood,” offered the black-haired beauty with a smile. "You can call me Alec. You're the one who recently moved in, aren't you?"</p><p>Magnus cracked a smile. "Yes, that would be me.”</p><p>Over the past week, he and Alec had been in the elevator several times before, but there was always someone else with them. They’d exchanged glances, and on one or two memorable occasions, Magnus had winked at him and he’d smiled in return. But now it was just the two of them in the elevator, and they were actually talking.</p><p>Alec smiled and nodded, and then the elevator came to a stop, the doors sliding open with a ding.</p><p>“My floor is here,” Alec said, turning to Magnus. “Why don’t you come down in fifteen minutes, and we can share a drink?”</p><p>“Why don’t I come over now?” Magnus asked playfully, quirking an eyebrow. </p><p>Alec shot him a coy look as he walked backwards out of the elevator. “I have to clean up.”</p><p>That earned a smile from Magnus, and he said, throwing in a wink for good measure, “I’ll see you in fifteen minutes, then.”</p><p>Alec laughed, and then the doors fell shut.</p><p>As the elevator jerked into motion, Magnus let loose a huff of breath. Alec seemed interested in him, but Magnus wasn’t sure. This was, after all, their first conversation ever. He wanted to be sure.</p><p>The moment the elevator reached his floor, Magnus dashed out as fast as he could. He needed to do some cleaning up himself.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Magnus stepped out of the elevator, having discarded his work clothes for a simple black chiffon shirt with silver patterns embroidered about the shoulders - it was transparent enough to be sexy, but not too transparent to scare Alec away. Nevertheless, he added a scarf to the ensemble, and below the shirt he wore his tightest leather pants with an elaborate silver metallic belt, simply for style.</p><p>He was pretty sure that this visit was going to be more than a typical 'welcome to the apartment, I'm your neighbour, let's be friends' visit, but he had no idea what Alec wanted, and if he <em> did </em>want more than to sit and watch some movie while sipping drinks and cracking jokes, Magnus had no idea how far he'd want to go. Hence, he made sure to dress appropriately. Maybe the chiffon was too bold a statement, but Magnus could care less. He was the epitome of bold.</p><p>He was early, but Alec was waiting for him, leaning against the doorframe. He had changed into a gray t-shirt that looked like it had been black once, but it was tight enough to show off his musculature. Alec smiled and waved at Magnus.</p><p>“You’re early.”</p><p>“Well, fortunately, I had no cleaning up to do,” Magnus said, cocking his head to one side. Alec raised an eyebrow, his eyes traversing over Magnus’s lithe frame. Judging by the look in his eyes, he was clearly interested in more than a movie.</p><p>“Well then,” Alec conceded, his eyes flicking up to meet Magnus’s. He had never seen Alec’s eyes clearly, and now he could see that they were a beautiful rich blue. “Come in.”</p><p>He darted into the house, throwing Magnus an inviting look over his shoulder. Magnus smirked and followed him, closing the door on his way inside.</p><p>Alec’s home was simplistic, with beige walls and minimal decoration. A large television was hung up on the far wall, opposite which was a plush grey couch with a few beanbags on either side. Alec gestured to the couch as he made his way into the kitchen. </p><p>“Take a seat,” Alec said, and then there was the sound of a fridge opening. “What would you like to have? I have some beer and whiskey, and coke if you’d like to stay sober.”</p><p>“Whiskey, please,” Magnus called out, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He needed to send a quick text to Catarina, telling her what was up. He’d meant to ask her earlier, but the dressing up understandably took up his time. He also made a mental note to ask whether she reached home safely. “And can I use your WiFi?”</p><p>“Of course!” Alec’s voice rang out from the kitchen, followed by the sound of a bottle popping open. “Password’s Maserati 2-5-9-6, all lower case and no spaces. Oh, and the WiFi name is Trump.”</p><p>Magnus’s head jerked up. <em> “What?!” </em></p><p>Alec stepped out of the kitchen now, with two glasses filled with about three fingers of whiskey. He was smiling as though saying a funny joke. “Yeah, Trump. It’s-“</p><p>Magnus stood up hastily from the couch and held up a hand to ward Alec away. “Stop right there!”</p><p>Alec paused, looking concerned. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“What’s your plan?!” Magnus spat out, stepping away. “Are you trying to poison me?! Is <em> that </em>your agenda, you straight-ass butt licking fool?!”</p><p>Alec’s eyes widened. “I’m <em> gay!” </em></p><p>Magnus almost gasped in horror at that revelation. “Well, you should be <em> ashamed </em> of yourself! Being a gay person <em> and </em>a-“</p><p>Magnus broke off, shaking his head. He couldn’t even physically say the words.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Alec demanded, stepping towards Magnus. “What-“</p><p>“I’m leaving,” Magnus announced, stalking to the door and throwing it open. As he left the house, he heard Alec calling out from behind him,</p><p>“Magnus, <em> wait!” </em></p><p>But Magnus walked away without another look.</p><p> </p><p>After that disastrous night, things got a little awkward in the elevator. Magnus had to avoid looking at Alec, which was a little hard, even with other people in the elevator. He swore he could feel Alec’s gaze boring into his head like a drill. But fortunately, he wasn’t left alone with Alec.</p><p>A few days later, Magnus was returning from home when he spotted Alec standing outside the elevator, alone.</p><p>A burst of panic exploded inside his chest, but Magnus forced himself to remain calm. There was still every chance that someone might show up before the elevator came over.</p><p>Magnus slowly made his way to the elevator, avoiding looking at Alec. The button had already been pressed, so all he had to do was wait.</p><p>Thankfully, someone <em> did </em>arrive in time to catch the lift, some man who was talking in a rather loud tone on his phone. Magnus was just thanking his stars, when the elevator stopped at the first floor and the man got off, leaving him alone with Alec.</p><p>Magnus cursed his luck and stepped forward to exit the elevator, but the doors were already closing, and by the time he turned to the large array of buttons and located the one needed to open the doors, the elevator had already started moving.</p><p>So much for his stars.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Alec asked, his tone rather gruff.</p><p>“Oh no, nothing’s wrong,” Magnus said, his voice dripping of sarcasm. “I just <em> love </em>being stuck in an elevator alone with a Trump supporter like you.”</p><p>Alec gaped at him. “A <em> Trump </em> supporter?!”</p><p>“Why else would you name your WiFi ‘Trump’?!” Magnus snapped. Alec’s eyes widened, and a split second later he shut his mouth with a snap.</p><p>“I named my WiFi ‘Trump’ because it’s stupid and useless, just like him,” Alec said, his voice taut as a steel wire. “And just for the record, I’d <em> never </em> support him.”</p><p>The doors pinged open, having reached Alec’s floor, and he stepped out with a huff. Magnus stared after him with only one thought circulating in his mind.</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh no. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I fucked up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Magnus lay on his bed for several minutes just staring at his phone.</p><p>He needed to somehow apologise to Alec, but he didn’t know how. He’d ordered a bunch of flowers from the nearby florist, but he didn’t know if Alec wanted to see him. Maybe he could just leave them outside Alec’s door, and then hope for Alec to take mercy on him.</p><p>
  <em> Why did you have to jump to conclusions, you stupid, stupid- </em>
</p><p>Magnus groaned, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow for a few moments before he had an idea.</p><p>Opening his phone, Magnus opened up his settings and changed his WiFi name. It was ‘Trump Suckz’ before, and now it read, ‘Alexander, I’m Sorry’.</p><p>It was probably a stupid idea. But Magnus could only hope it worked.</p><p>Fortunately, he was only lolling around for a few minutes, refreshing every few seconds, when he saw that ‘Trump’ had disappeared and in its place was ‘Lol It’s Okay’.</p><p>Internally cheering, Magnus sat up straight and changed the name again. ‘You’re not mad at me?’.</p><p>‘I was but it’s kind of funny.’</p><p>Magnus grinned. ‘So, we’re good?’</p><p>This time, it took a few more seconds longer before Alec’s new WiFi name flashed up on his screen. ‘Yep. Come over?’.</p><p>Someone else had changed their WiFi name to say ‘Just exchange numbers ffs’. Magnus laughed.</p><p>At that very moment, the doorbell rang. Magnus sprang out of bed and rushed to the door, internally thanking the florists for their excellent service.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened, and Alec stared at him with an upraised eyebrow. "Took you long enough."</p><p>Magnus grinned at him from behind the enormous bouquet of flowers. "Well this time, I was the one in need of cleaning up."</p><p>This time, he had chosen one of his more preposterous chiffon shirts, which was much more transparent than the last, though the amount of skin on display had been toned down by elaborate embroidery. Alec appraised him with his eyes, catching his bottom lip between his teeth.</p><p>"Are you planning to let me in before these flowers wither?" Magnus asked playfully. </p><p>Alec laughed, and a blush spread across his face for having been caught staring.</p><p>"Sorry about that." He took the flowers and placed them on a small table by the door, and then, in what was a pretty bold move, hooked his fingers through the belt loops of Magnus's leather pants and pulled him in. Magnus almost stumbled, pleasantly surprised, and managed to hold his balance by placing his hands on Alec’s shoulders.</p><p>“So, you were saying something about drinks?” Magnus said, his fingers pressing into the thin material of Alec’s shit. He could feel the tight, taut muscle of his shoulders, and it was driving him crazy. Alec was dressed casually - which was understandable since he hadn’t been expecting Magnus - in a simple black sweatshirt and shorts.</p><p>Alec reached behind him and closed the door, then led Magnus to the couch. “Whiskey, I’m guessing?” </p><p>Magnus grinned, flopping down onto the couch. “Oh, definitely.” </p><p>Alec sat down beside him, and Magnus saw that he’d already placed a chilled bottle of whiskey on the table, along with two glasses. He poured for the both of them, and handed one glass to Magnus.</p><p>“So,” he asked, taking a sip from his own glass, and turned to face Magnus, tucking in his long legs under his body. “What do you do?” </p><p>Magnus shrugged, lounging back against the couch. “Do you really want to talk about such mundane topics?”</p><p>“Well,” Alec said, licking his lips, his eyes deftly flicking up and down Magnus’s form. “I need to make sure I’m not having drinks with a murderer.”</p><p>Magnus grinned at him. “I can assure you, I’m not a murderer.”</p><p>Alec laughed, and Magnus answered, seriously, “I run a few clubs uptown. What about you?”</p><p>“I’m an activist,” Alec said, and added in a dry tone, “And I go to Trump rallies in my free time.”</p><p>Magnus almost choked on his drink, and shot Alec a rueful smile. “You’re not letting that go, are you?”</p><p>Alec shook his head, turning to the table with his empty glass. For a moment Magnus thought he was going to get a refill, but he simply left the glass on the table. He sat back and turned to Magnus with a small smile. “No, not yet.”</p><p>Magnus smiled back at him, downing the remaining contents of his glass and setting it back on the table. “Anything I can do to change that?”</p><p>“Well…” Alec’s eyes flickered down in an appreciative glance, and Magnus was glad he had worn this particular shirt. “I can think of <em> something </em>."</p><p>Magnus leaned in, just a little bit. "Care to share your thoughts?"</p><p>Alec laughed, and the sound reminded Magnus of wind chimes in summertime. He turned away, picking up the bottle of whiskey and refilling their glasses. Magnus took the one handed to him with a gracious smile.</p><p>They downed a few more glasses, and then Alec leaned in close to him, and said, "You know, I thought you'd be smarter than this."</p><p>Magnus raised an eyebrow, unfazed by the proximity. "Smarter than what?"</p><p>"Well…" Alec's hand came up to rest on Magnus's abdomen, over the smooth chiffon, and he gave an involuntary shudder. "Take a guess, Bane."</p><p>Magnus was aware of the alcohol flowing through his veins, making the world clearer and Alec's touches just that bit more intense. He reached up and cupped Alec's cheek, his skin smooth and warm to touch.</p><p>Alec's eyes slipped shut, and he titled his face up just that little bit. Magnus let his fingers skim along his cheek, down to his lips, where they lingered a moment.</p><p>"Maybe I <em> am </em>smart," he whispered, leaning in a little. "Maybe I just like teasing you."</p><p>Alec frowned at that, and his eyes flew open.</p><p>"Oh for God's sake-" he muttered, and clambered on top of Magnus's lap, straddling him, and then they were kissing. Magnus tilted his face up, his lips pressing firmly into Alec's and earning a gasp from him. His lips were soft and warm, tasting vaguely of the whiskey they had just been drinking.</p><p>Alec's hands were on him, erratic fingers unbuttoning his shirt and feeling his chest, and Magnus was damn glad he had chosen this shirt. His own hands were on Alec's hips, holding him in place, but were steadily moving upwards and sneaking under his shirt. The kiss was ricocheting alarmingly in terms of, well, everything, and Magnus was <em> living </em>it.</p><p>His hands tightening on Alec's waist, Magnus twisted them around and lay Alec down on the couch. He pulled away for a moment to pull Alec's shirt up and over his head, and working on removing his own when Alec said,</p><p>"<em> Don't." </em></p><p>Magnus paused, looking at Alec, whose eyes were wide and dark with desire, focused on the thin material of the shirt which clung to his sweat-lined skin. He grinned and settled between Alec's legs, leaning in to kiss Alec once more.</p><p>"As you wish, my dear," he whispered, moments before their lips met for the second time that night. It was more heated this time, more passionate and desperate. Magnus's hands roamed all over Alec's body, from his naked chest to his clothed hips, his wild, soft hair and his muscled arms, all of which were wonderful. Alec was no different, his hands pressing firmly into Magnus's back, wandering along the hard bumps of his spine and even cupping the back of his neck to kiss him harder. </p><p>It wasn't long before their pants joined Alec's shirt on the floor.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, Alec was lying on the couch, breathing heavily, and Magnus was resting on top of him, eyes closed as the last of the unbidden pleasure escaped him. They were both silent, lost in bliss until Magnus cleared his throat and said,</p><p>"So, do you want to go on a hot date sometime?"</p><p>He could practically feel Alec's grin. "I'd love to."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>